Deathly Dreaming Notes
by NoblemanNick
Summary: It seems Lights in for a bit of adventure when he and the rest of the investigation team are sent to Miami, Florida after killings fitting the Kira case are reported. However meanwhile Dexter Morgan is juggling his life as he searches for Kira.
1. Deepy Reminiscing

**Deathly Dreaming Notes**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I enjoy the show Dexter as well as the anime Death Note. There plots both star serial killers as their main characters. Where the fans want the killer to prevail. I though mashing the two together would be interesting. So here it is my first ever fan fiction. Let's see if Kira can take on the great Dexter.

**Deeply Reminiscing **

'_How'd I ever get myself into something this deep.'_

Those were the thoughts coming from Light Yagami as he studied his material for an exam he had to take tomorrow. That was how it seemed but really he was reading all the names he ever written in the Death Note from day one. They echoed from the very first names he wrote down from protecting that women from thugs to his latest names. However he lacked the freedom he possessed in the beginning. From that point thousands decided to follow him while millions went against him. His persona, they did not see Light behind the mask only his other identity Kira. In this time the Death Note had brought excitement to his life. A taste of power he wouldn't push away. In the time the notebook had entered his life he managed to be in more life-and-death situations then most had in their lives. It was exhilarating as the adreline would pump. He also gained the attention of the most skillful detective all around the world L, Ryuzaki. No one knew his name, he was always on his trail. Knowing he was Kira, but lacked the evidence needed to. Convict him. The percent of knowing was always growing. However although he believed, correctly, he was a mass-murderer he still liked to believe he was his best friend.

'_L, you will die one day.'_

However if by him playing a tragic hero, he had other problems to deal with also. His message waiting indicator on his phone flashing crazily.

'_Misa'_

How that girl always drived him crazy. She had claimed him as her own girl friend and threatened his very existence as Kira. Her sloppy tactics made it hard to out step L. But her use of a second Death Note and the ability to see the names of whoever was enticing making her worth more than she was a threat to him. Even if was forced to go down per say. He would destroy L and his legacy for sure. His eyes scanned the room as he set the book down flat on his chest. The notebook hidden inside his textbook for Advance Mathematics. The ceiling fan spun on it's usual axis and his eyes slowly started to fade his visions. As his head got adjusted to his pillow he slowly drifted off to his dreamland. His escape from the everyday norm, well in his case the chaoticness of his life.

It was even more odd that many miles away in the southernmost tip of the United States, in Miami laid another killer. His motives like Kira for justice. To clean up which normal legal doings couldn't clean up. His name was Dexter.

Dexter sighed himself as the wheels began to turn in his head. His eyes slowly opening as he awoke from his slumber. He stared over as he awoken from bed seeing the gentle sleeping face of his new wife Rita. It had been an interesting time for Dexter. His life had been sent into a spiral out of his usual routine. It was strange, but he learned to welcome the change. From discovering and killing his brother, and choosing his adopted family to learning his father committed suicide after what he had seen his dear Dexter become. However in case of all these mistakes and the long journey, he had everything he had never thought he wanted. A wife, kids, and a new baby on the way as well as a group of friends. Although sadly he had driven away all the people who had tried to or pretended to understand him.

His brother, Lila, and Miguel. However all of them had there flaws which Dexter could not allow to go on with. His brother, a tendency like him to kill. Although unlike him, he was unguided a vision of himself if he didn't have Harry's code. Lila, who had an obsession over him and would not allow him to live in peace. he tried to burn him but in the end it was her who's life ended up in flames. Miguel, a friend who he believed to be like him, later revealed to be a liar, falsehood of what Dexter thought of him to be. In the end Miguel needed to go also. Now he was left was no obstacles for now. Well nothing that required plastic bags and his ritual. However he still needed to make kills. His mind filled with the ability of targets.

'_It seems my life is going great right now. I need coffee'_

With that he got up as he walked over to the familiar kitchen. He turned on the coffee maker as he switched on the news to watch. The volume all so low so that he could hear it, but the other would remain in their dream land. It was odd how these two serial killers were in the moods of breaking dawn and beginning night. However their lives were going to be disturbed in so many ways never thought possible. As there lives would both come to a convergence.

'_Light'_

'_Dexter'_


	2. Dangerously Planning

**Deathly Dreaming Notes**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **So it seems I am finally finishing up chapter two. This ends the introduction part of Light in Japan and the peaceful of Dexter's life. However as we know peaceful is overrated. We also get a glimpse at a new villain original for this story. Enjoy!

**Dangerously Planning**

The voice called out to Light as he opened his eyes to see a familiar figure standing in the doorway. His mother who was holding a phone in her hand. Her face seemed to meet his, always trying to figure the son she raised. She didn't realize what was going on, but it was better this way. Neither her or his sister knew about Light's suspiciousness of being Kira. L had atleast given them that solace. He could only rub his eyes slightly at the women as she turned towards him handing him the phone. "Hello" he spoke into the phone, the voice also reaching back into the corners of his memories.

"Hello Light" said the voice of his father. "Dad!" he called out, wondering why his father was calling him late at night especially on his day off. "What is it, you know this is my day off from investigating." His voice echoing his wonder as well as slight annoyance at his father. His time had been disrupted, his plan would never come to fruition without the proper brainstorming sessions. "I know, but I'm afraid I must ask you to pack your bags and come to me at the airport" his voice sounding commanding like there was so big. "What! Why, were are we going!?" he tried to say to his father, but the line was cut quickly his father was asking no questions asked. What was happening today? Had his secret finally been discovered. No, he would of never gave that sort of easiness. It would be better to arrest him here. But something was up that was for sure.

With the swiftness he starting packing, his mother already knowing he was leaving. Although her husband had only told her that it was a father-son bonding time they needed. The familiar chuckle invaded Light's room as he began packing. A dark figure the size of a large man with wings and draped in black materials. This of course was the shinigami, or Death God, Light had come to meet when he found the Death Note. Ryuk. "Hm, bout time you got here. We're leaving." He said as Ryuks face grew a grin like it usually did. "Are we taking a trip, escaping are we?" Ryuk said chomping on an apple. "No, my dad told me to pack my things and get to the airport." He said as zippered up his baggage. "So a vacation we're going on, Hm going to see the rest of the human world?" he said his eyes balls spinning in their socket. "I honestly don't know Ryuk. But we're going." With that said Light left the house as he headed for the airport. No knowing what was going on. Where in Miami at the home of Dexter Morgan, the chain that bound the two together would slowly start to form.

Dexter turned to see his lovely wife Rita staring back at him. Her pregnancy showing through the nightgown she wore. Her eyes were slightly blushed from tiredness and showed signs of some of her crazy cravings that she got. Something about being pregnant made women like that. To Dexter it was a time where he learned the true horrors of a woman's mood swings. Putting on his usual smile. "So I see your up, sorry was watching some early news. Didn't want to wake you or the kids." He said taking a sip of his morning coffee. He saw the warmth slowly forming in her eyes. _Bingo. _She walked towards him to give him a hug and a fresh morning kiss.

"I'll go make us some breakfast" she said turning around and heading to the kitchen. He figured since Rita was woken up, the kids would soon follow. Well his step-daughter Aster anyway. His step-son Cody would sleep through anything. Although he probably wanted to go play in the pool as he did mostly in the mornings. Three months had passed since the day Dexter said counting it down in his mind. Since Rita and him got married and moved into their new house. However he felt weird as he still had his place. His place of solace. His chamber.

But he knew this was all for the better. No matter how hard it made his 'outings' seem. He turned to the TV as various newscasters on the screen who talked about the various drop in crime. Dexter could only grin to himself as he thought about the Dark Defender comic books which were based off his vigilantism. He managed to glance through a few copies. Although however the Bay Harbor Butcher had been proven to be someone else and dead. He wondered how the tragic story of the Dark Defender would go on. While the true dark passenger he possessed continued to thrive.

But as always a cover he needed to fulfill. A necessity to Harry's code, to provide a good cover as a meek blood splatter analyst. When he wasn't checking out blood samples he used his private computers to scope new targets that were making headlines. Some people were unreformable and it was his job to take care of them. It wasn't long till everyone was up and awake getting ready for school, and work. Of course Rita worked with one of her friends. Who was able to keep up with her mood swings than he was. Aster and Cody had school. Cody of course showed the usual signs of starting to dislike school while Aster had started to mature not enjoying the things of children anymore. He wondered when the rebellious stage would happen. He dreaded that time remembering how his sister used to get. Hormonal and crazy, often throwing the nearest thing at him. How the love of siblings went so deep.

Dexter was out the door no sooner than thirty minutes later. Getting into his car, he drove off as the sun shown brightly over Miami. A new day for Dexter.

Meanwhile a confused and disgruntled Light Yagami arrived at the airport. A bag containing his luggage slung over his shoulder. He seemed tired and slight bags formed under his eyes. One could surmise this was because of the sudden call, but it was truly because of his use of the Death Note. They had left him planning nearly all the nights leaving almost no room for sleep. When he arrived at the airport. He was met with the welcomes of old friends.. The first of course to express their welcomes to Light was Matsuda. Matsuda was always so cheerful even at near midnight.

"Hey there Light, we've been waiting for you!"

His voice seemed to trail off barely registering in Light's mind. Light could only respond with a simple nod. Then his father could only look with his seriousness. Something dire was going on, but what. That was when he noticed it. Only he, his father, Matsuda, and Ryuzaki were here. Looking to his partner "L". He could only curse his attitude as he slouched over examining a bug on a plant.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

His voice was slightly angry, but more wonder underneath the surface. It was Ryuzaki who responded next. His eyes never leaving the bug as it scuttled up and down the plant. "Well it seems that we have found Kira." His words dwelling on "it seems". "But however to leave Japan all by itself would be unwise so I left the rest of them here." The words came out calm. But Light could only register. Kira? In another country. His eyes immediately widened. There was another one with the Death Note and whoever he or she was. They were in another country. "Kira has escaped from Japan!?" his voice faking surprise. But he knew that a new outcome had opened up. There was another Death Note user outside of this country. Not only would this clear some heat off of him but if he could find this person. Maybe L could finally be laid to his final resting place. Then the troubles he would have would be over. Forever. Kira would continue on. L and his work destroyed.

However L's next word were not surprising but still bitter. "Well it seems odd that the Kira killings continue in Japan as it is stated he fled to another country. I hypothesized that this is a different Kira. Much like the second Kira once believed to be your girlfriend Misa, Light. Of course our other good friend, the third Kira who is dead now. Due to the first of the second Kira. So I can surmise that either the second Kira has been sent out of Japan on the first Kira's orders. Or this is an entirely new Kira in itself". Even in the face of Kira killings somewhere else, even in the face of strong evidence, L continued to put suspicion on him. "Hm, however the second Kira could be in Japan continuing the first Kira's legacy and the first Kira could had fled." Said Light. The objective was to convince the others and Ryuzaki that the first Kira had indeed left Japan. Tossing suspicions off of him. Although Misa would still be suspected, It was a sacrifice he had to make.

"I don't believe so" said Ryuzaki "The first Kira is to familiarized with Japan. His home base left to an inexperienced Kira. I think not, he would not abandon his post here, where he has the most followers. He merely sent someone to cause more havoc to gather a stronger following throughout the world or make us believe that Kira has escaped Japan. This could all be a simple ploy." Light didn't understand, then why were they even here at the airport if Ryuzaki truly believed that Kira was still in Japan. "Then why are we going then?!" said a voice not belonging to Light. Rather it was Matsuda. Ryuzaki turned to Matsuda giving him his usual goofy and bland face. "Because Matsuda, someone is killing and we have expertise on it. We were requested. Ever heard other greater good? Seriously Matsuda. No chivalry." The voice was indeed to annoy the young detective who couldn't help lashing at Ryuzaki trying to prove him wrong.

Light could only think of the situation at hand. Misa would need to retain the killings here or he would arise suspicion. Hopefully she would understand when he left and continue it. He could only imagine what her reaction would be once she realized he had left. But there was still one question unanswered as he turned towards Ryuzaki. "Where'd this Kira escape to?"

Somewhere back in Miami the SUV pulled up into the parking lot of the Miami Metro Police Station. Opening the door a cleanly washed and dressed Dexter emerged. His usual bag slung over his arm as well as a box of donuts he usually brought to work. He was the donut guy and was easily masked because of this. By the time he had reached his department the donut box had been almost cleaned out. The usual faces greeted him. Vince Masuka, also in the forensic department. His usual need for sick and gross humor gained him notoriety. He was the first to address Dexter. "Hey Dexter, man you got to see this. We got news. Big news. Bigger than happy hour at the strip club." He said handing him a newspaper clipping. His other friend Angel Batista looked serious as something big had just gone down.

_Something got this entire department spooked. A new target perhaps._

He noticed phones ringing off the hook as well as his Lieutenants in a meeting with the heads of the department. Something big was going done for sure. However it didn't hit him till he went back into the lab he had learned to call home for a couple of years. The news clipping had told it all to him. He had seen reports in the foreign news section. But had never given it much though.

_Interesting indeed._

The words on the clipping were simple. Bold words that read **KIRA IN MIAMI.**

As Dexter read this, another figure awaited in a apartment near the southern tip of Miami. Overlooking a nice view of south beach. He was sipping a glass of orange juice as he sat in his boxers looking outside at the beach as it's waters gently pushed back in forth. It was beautiful to him. Miami was a city of enjoyment, something he had indeed made his own. But such innocent appearances like this beach before it was touch by people made him appreciate some finer things in life. It was indeed good for him. He was at rock bottom before however. A situation he did not envy, but it was due to this he had found salvation within small things such as his small apartment. He wondered if it was by the act of God he stood now with the power he possessed now. It was ironic really, appreciating life with a power that he had.

But he had to check up on his package however before continuing with the days activities. He walked over into the second room as a shaking noise could be heard coming from his closet. He remember vivid memories when he locked his sister in there. Making her beg to come out. He swung the door opened revealing a figure. A young woman bound and gagged struggling against the ropes she had been tied with. A smile fell upon his face. She begged to be let go, but when she was she would die. It was simple as that. But the time was no right yet, other things had to be down. With a loud bang he closed the door leaving the woman to think about her life some more.


	3. Dexter's Dreaming Day

**Deathly Dreaming Notes**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **All right, so this is chapter 3 which I have wrote. Last chapter we got a glimpse at a new villain. We also left off Light heading to Miami due to tracking down another Kira. And also Dexter getting wind of the Kira case. Now Dexter was hugely left out in the last chapter I believe. This was mostly due to the fact as Dexter was already were he needed to be while Light needed some explaining. This however will focus on Dexter's day and his events up to the arrival of Light. Haven't wrote in a long time, yeah I kind of forgot but I felt an urge to start writing again. Hopefully there is more to come.

**Dexter's Dreaming Day**

Dexter stared at the newspaper, it's word piercing him. "Kira" the words slipping off his mouth. One of the most notorious serial killers alive was in Miami. If ever this was one of big news. Kira, this might be his only chance. The persona of Kira had fascinated him ever since he heard the translated broadcasting. Kira had a sort of a god-complex. However he only killed bad people, he was a vigilante, Similar to himself. But however, Kira over the course of time was shown murdering anyone following him or getting in his way. In a sense he was following a code similar to Harry. Although he was purging those who needed to be eliminated, he followed the number one rule of Harry's code. 'Don't get caught', and Kira had managed to do that. Was Kira like himself, having an urge to kill because of a dark passenger. Or was Kira a mindless killer like many others he had killed. If so, he was another slide to be collected. This was a once in a lifetime chance, he was going to find Kira and discover whether Kira deserved to live or if he was going to be killed. He felt a sense of justice in himself, if Kira was to be killed by him. He would had single-handily ended the life of number one serial killer in all Japan and surrounding regions.

In minutes after searching, the computer files brought him data on the Kira case. However they weren't linked to the Japanese Police files. Making useful information scarce. Everything he could find were the original broadcasts. Several criminal autopsies on how certain victims died. Most of a heart attack. They were all claimed to be victims of Kira. What interested him most, was his method of killing. Heart attacks, how was this happening. Most were in jail, although there were sedatives and medications if would be tough to eliminate these targets. They would start getting suspicious.

He started to write up his own criminal profile of Kira. Kira beforehand had resided within Japan. So it would be a safe bet to say that he had Japanese origins and nationality. However this would be a mistake to rely just on his location to determine his nationality. Writing a note stating that he could be non-Japanese. Kira had also had popularity much like his own persona "The Bay Harbor Butcher". Meaning people supported him, and the information knowing there was more than one Kira made him even more deadlier. He surrounded himself with people, whether they knew the real him or not. It was covering himself up, hiding himself. He couldn't be true at all, much like his own self. His criminal profile didn't really get into any more detail as his lab door swung open.

'_No one ever knocks anymore' _thought Dexter slightly annoyed by whoever was entering his lab. What was the use of a desk separated from everyone else's if he had no privacy. But then again had he really expected any after working for so long in Miami Metro. Dexter turned to face the new figure entering his lab. It was his boss Lt. LaGuerta. She had grown fond over Dexter over the past few years, often believing him to be a close friend. Sticking up for him on some occasion. Although that didn't stop her from yelling at him most of the time. She had the usual grim face which obviously meant she had more orders for him. **"Dexter, I'm sure you've already seen the headlines" **said LaGuerta in a more serious tone that matched her face. Dexter had to act stupid and innocent as usual. **"Yeah I saw it, Kira huh? He's that killer from uh Korea?" **he said as he forced himself to make a mistake. **"Japan actually" **said his boss **"Yes, Kira MO has been indeed found in Miami. However if unknown whether it's Kira or a copycat"**. Dexter laughed in his mind, a copycat. That would be amusing, yet it would dash away his dreams and ruin his fun. He had almost rejoiced in a meeting with Kira. A meeting between two great mind, two greatly disturbed minds. Also the secret of his power also seemed to pique his interest. How was he killing them? How was he doing it? Did he have multiple identities, was he inside the police itself? Or did it come from, dare he say "supernatural" means. He chuckled to himself for even thinking that.

The anticipation of I all was almost making him feel giddy. He turned his attention back from his mind to Lt. LaGuerta. **"Dexter, the Kira cases are serious. Very serious. International world-wide. There is a man-hunt for this killer. Larger eclipsing any serial killer we have hunted before. Larger than the Ice-Truck Killer, the Bay Harbor Butcher and the Skinner. So as you would expect…" **Dexter understood perfectly what it meant. Lots and lots of attention for the Miami department. Although he was sure by now they already gained a reputation for crazy killers in their area. He wondered how a hunted man world-wide would add to their repoitre of baddies they caught. All killed personally by him and freshly delivered to the department. Although he couldn't count everything up to his own workings. The department was doing it's job pretty well. Sometimes too well as he remembered times when getting the killers proved far to crazier than he thought.

Of course, their were negative effects of what happened. Casualties in the war on crime, Dexter's mind flashed the head of all those that were killed in his struggles and for those who he could not come to an understanding with. Those that were no longer with him, with his family. Family, an odd thing still in his head. It was then the words by his superior finally broke through in a deep concentration. **"So to this order we're setting up a task force." **A task force, Dexter tried not to sigh at this. It seemed to him everytime something came up in his life, the department had to set up some sort of crazy task force. **"The task force also is getting help from new members." **He felt the memories of Frank Lundy pop into his head. The FBI agent that almost killed him, that almost caught him, that almost eliminated him from the game forever. Although he did not despise Lundy, he was a worthy opponent that made his ritual all more exciting.

He enjoyed the danger that came with it. It was quite exhilarating. But a new task force, would they be a welcomed challenge or an annoying hindrance. He didn't kill innocent people, but sometimes he thought it might be easier to get rid of a few people. **"Dexter.."** but she was caught up by Dexter's own words. **"Lt. if it's too much to ask, why am I being appointed?" **It was a honestly good question to ask, he was the blood guy most of the Kira killings were victims of heart attacks, no blood on the ground. By the looks of it, Kira didn't spill any blood. He killed unmercilessly, no blood, it was an effective method. But it would not fill his own bloodlust. It was there it was probably him and Kira were most likely different. Dexter killed to get rid of the bad guys but also to feed his own bloodlust. A monster in a different covering, but was Kira this dark avenger. Did he have a dark passenger. Lt. Guerta's words brought him back. **"Yes, I understand that. But… you were especially requested along with your sister."**

This is were it all got interesting, he was requested? By who, who would request him? His sister he could see, a good worker who had been newly appointed to detective. Maybe she had pushed for him to be on, yet again she was doing something in her eyes good, but in Dexter's eyes a bit of an annoyance. Then again this could lead him to Kira. Draw the lines, the others couldn't draw. He had the mind of a serial killer of course. **"By who?" **he asked expecting the answer of Deborah, however a new figure entered the room. A figure he had no vauge idea of, a figure who would affect him in more ways than one. He stood average sized, younger than him maybe in his twenties or younger, he wore no shoes or socks. That must be painful especially in the streets, a long white shirt which was slightly dirty. His appearance is shabby especially with those loose-fitting jeans. Long black hair, dark circles possibly of insomnia around his eyes. And a blank stare. His pose was suggesting of someone maybe messed up than he was.

Lt. LaGuerta seemed shocked and probably slightly ashamed of the person's appearance. He spoke in a clear tone not matching his disheveled appearance. **"I did." **Was the response to his question, who was he. It seemed Deborah did not appoint him as he thought. Rather this man. Who was he? Why did he appoint him to the task force. Lt. LaGuerta spoke to introduce this man. **"Dexter, this is the head of the task force L, he's in charge of the Japanese Task Force searching for Kira. He has come here to offer some assistance for us on the Kira cases in Miami." **She sounded slightly unsure of what she was saying, but respectful. It seemed she was introducing something of higher position than her. Who was this man? He hadn't know him, should he have? Questions encircled his brain. He kept his usual smiling demeanor, his mask.

"**Please, Mr. Morgan call me Ryuzaki and we're going, hopefully, going to become good friends over the next week. I've learned a nice friendship makes working with one another more efficient." **


	4. Task Force Assembled

**Deathly Dreaming Notes**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Ok, I've started writing this a couple days after posting the other one up. The summer is coming and a lot of time is going to be start reeling in. Hopefully this'll be done soon. Don't want a repeat of last time, thanks for the couple of reviews that have been posted. I feel a little tingly feeling inside when I read those reviews much like the tingly feeling Dexter gets when he spills blood.

**Task Force Assembled**

Dexter look towards this new detective, this leader of the Task Force, that had chosen him for it. Why did he want him? What was he going on about choosing a blood specialist? Was there more to this? He hadn't been found out did he? He kept his mask on tight not letting any hint of nervousness escape him, inside however he was shaking a bit. **"Excuse me sir?" **said Dexter trying to get his theories answered **"Why was I chosen?" **The big question. Ryuzaki looked at him, placing his finger upon his forehead, as it trying to think of a good enough question. **"Ah" **he said as the light bulb in his head went off. **"The reason I chose you-" **However he was interrupted by someone knocking into him. Dexter hated when interruptions happened, at the worst times too. Maybe he didn't want to know the reason. The new person who had entered the room was another man a little older than L but still younger than him. He had a mop of black hair, untidy. Serial killers usually had that haircut he noted in his mind. The crappy ones that get caught anyway.

He wore a suit, but wore it like someone who was just wearing it cause he had too. He noticed the sweat coming down his face, it was Miami. Hot as hell, a suit in this weather would bake you to death. The young man burst with surprise. **"Sorry Ryuzaki" **he said scratching his head with embarrassment. Ryuzaki stood up and looked at him with a dead stare that was meant to scare the detective. **"What do you have for me…" **he said grimly before giving a sickly sweet smile. By the looks of it, mind games were played often around by L. **"Um, well everyone is here back from unpacking and there awaiting orders sir." **He said trying to get out as quickly as possible. **"Fine, Matsuda" **he said before turning back towards Dexter and Lt. LaGuerta. **"Sadly, it seems we'll have to finish this up some other time. I would like you to come with us Dexter and meet the rest of the task force." **L said turning towards the door and walking out. LaGuerta only nodded for him to go, if he went with this task force he would eventually get answered.

'_Time to meet the gang.'_

As Dexter exited there were a few others he didn't notice, a few collared men also in suits who were older than him, some around his own age. They to, looked like the sun was getting to them. The most commanding of them looked older than the rest. He had waning hair, and thick mustache. He stood by another person. He was young like L, most likely only a college student. He had brown hair, that hung slightly over his forehead. He stood there in a position not normally seen. A movement of professionalism. He wore no smiles only a serious demeanor. He saw the other guy that L had called Matsuda. He slid his way into the group awkwardly not knowing why he was here. It was only till others from the task force that he known joined him, that he finally felt a bit more comfortable. His sister Deb had been chosen just as LaGuerta had stated, Batista who had took the position to stand with him trying to make Dexter feel a little more comfortable. Like he needed comforting, but he guessed it was the thought of it that counts. Masuka was not there, probably because there was forensic evidence to be found. No trace of Kira, which still stirred the memory of why he was there. Even Masuka looked at him not even knowing the answer.

L led them all into the private room of the department. Various boards were set up, a couple computers. The usual set-up for big famous serial killer cases. It was there L started to introduce everyone. The collared shirts were lost to him as they were sent away to start prepping for investigations and the crime scenes. It was there, the intimidating one, the other teenager, Matsuda, and L stayed behind. "**Alright, time to introduce the final few. This is Matsuda."** Saying nothing more than a quick point and moving onto the other ones, It was funny to see Matsuda's reaction, everyone else had a explanation of who they were. While Matsuda, was just Matsuda. Pointing towards the intimidating one, **"This is Soichiro Yagami, he was one of our seasoned detectives. Experience is good on the job would you agree?"** he said asking everyone. To Dexter it was sort of a dumb question to ask, experience was always good. Allowed for quicker thinking. L finally got to the last person, the other teenager. **"This is Light Yagami, the son of the other Yagami, my best friend."** Said L a bit happy. Dexter was a little confused but this Light character looked like he was intelligent. The next sentence uttered out of L's mouth even made him shudder a bit. **"And Kira."** He said like it was nothing. Dexter could see everyone wince at this statement. He was obviously joking, he had to be. It was Batista who came to this conclusion first and started to chuckle but L's face said otherwise. **"I am quite serious Batista, I believe Light is Kira."** The sentence didn't go unanswered as Light's father interrupted. **"Wait a minute Ryuzaki, we all decided that Light being Kira was impossible."** Ryuzaki answered back. **"Improbable Mr. Yagami, not impossible."** Dexter's eyes scanned up Light, there was some many crazy things wrong with this statement. If there was any remote chance he was Kira, why was he being kept around this place? Nothing made sense, he had come to a conclusion that L was insane. "3% sure." Ryuzaki said waggling his finger childishly. **"How can there be killings here if that kid was over there."** The voice came from a unexpected yet very much expected source.

His sister, Deb, if anyone would stick up for someone. It was Deb. **"Ah, Deborah isn't it?" **Ryuzaki said examining her closely. **"Sister of Dexter"** he said as if a doctor examining a patient. He stepped back and gave his theory. **"Well I believe that there are multiple people with Kira's power, we are merely seeing a copy as there was revealed to be three killers all sporting the same power."** He said explaining it to all. He then reached inside one of the bags sitting there, he pulled out a thin plastic bag of evidence. Inside was a notebook, a regular old note book. A black leather cover, on the outside was a title etched into it. It read 'Death Note'. **"Inside this 'Death Note' we found many of the victims killed by Kira, some with the times they were going to die. Some without, some sporting the time of death and even the cause of it."** Ryuzaki said holding the bag up not daring to touch it. **"All evidence has been erased from it. No finger prints no nothing."** He said placing it back. With that he pulled out another bag. It contained a large amount of IDs one for every person in the Task Force. **"Now Kira only needs a face and a name to kill you. A face and a name…"** Ryuzaki said as if teaching children. **"These are fake IDs, we will use outside of here at all times. The Lt. has assured me she will make everyone comply with calling you these fake names. The only people you can share your real name with anymore are your family, and the people in this room."** He started to hand an ID out to everyone. They all picked it up and examined their new identities. The truth hit him, being is the Task Force was dangerous. Yet held infinite amount of possibilities. He looked at his name, Tom Jones was his new name. He got the literary reference, Tom Jones, a foundling. An orphaned boy adopted by a good man in power and who flipped the world upside down. He and Tom Jones had a lot in common, it was irony. He looked around at his new comrades, his main focus being L.

He couldn't read this guy, he was idiotic and insane one minute and totally calculating the next. Maybe this was the genius that gained him fame. But L was going to provide him with something, he was going to hunt Kira. Be ahead of this Task Force and deliver some hard earned damage to Kira. He was going to one-up this detective without him noticing it. He had done it to an FBI agent, he could do it to him. It was time for the big hunt, it was then that someone else entered the room. An elderly gentlemen dressed in a trench coat and a hat. He bowed to everyone as he entered the room, his manners were somewhat out of place here.** "Master L, we are ready to start."** He said bowing his head. Ryuzaki nodded and turned with a serious look on his face. "It's show time task force, we'll split up into groups, Mr. Yagami, you go with Dt. Batista, Ms. Morgan with Light, Matsuda you stay here." Ryuzaki said followed by a groan of complaint by Matsuda. **"And…."** He said scanning the remaining people, he was only one left. **"Ah, Dexter"** he said forming a smile, **"We can finish our conversation. You will go with me." **He said placing his hands nonchalantly behind his head. It seemed he was going to get another shot and find a bit more about L. His main objective extract everything he could and find out how dangerous L could really be.


	5. The Perspective Points

**Deathly Dreaming Notes**

**Chapter Five: The Perspective Points**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Ah, hello everyone whose been reading this slowly updating series. Yeah I decided to do nothing this summer and enjoy my lazy self before my senior year. So I decided I was going to write a few more chapters for you guys. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. The POV switches up a lot between the teams. Most people who are reviewing are enjoying the series with a few minor criticisms. Honestly writing L has been my biggest task because if I think of something he would do. I immediately discard it thinking he would do the exact opposite. Writing Dexter and Light are much more logical, L on the other hand is more complicated. Also shout-out to my buddy Rob who reminded me to update. Trying to make this longer than the others.

**TEAM 1# DEBORAH & LIGHT**

The police cruiser pulled up to the outside of the beach side cabana, Deborah Morgan drove in her cruiser in complete silence the entire trip over here. Light the person she'd been teamed up with was barely saying a word. They didn't know each other, no trust factor, it was nothing but silence and it was killing her. She parked the car during the key to kill the ignition. She turned to Light, the teenager she was assigned with. **"What are we doing here?"** said Light, it was the first words he had said all day since they began this car ride. Deborah gave a grin and tapped her watch trying to be friendly**. "It's 1:00"** she said getting out of the car. Light was confused, what did she mean. He stepped out. **"Excuse me?"** he said to her. "**1:00 is lunch time"** she said walking over to the cabana ordering what she wanted. "**What do you want kid?"** she said as Light just stood by the car staring. **"I'll have you know I'm not a kid and I don't know. Shouldn't we be at the crime scene?" **

Light didn't like being called a kid, he was almost a grown man. He was one of the greatest minds probably greater than L on the task force and he was the elusive Kira. If only she knew who she was calling a kid. This was odd, they weren't supposed to be here. Not like they find anything about the crime scene, but his "partner" was out ordering lunch ignoring her given assignment. She seemed to be carefree of the situation like L was. Except L was an insane genius although he hated to admit it.

"**Look"** Deborah said turning towards him as she leaned forward onto the car addressing him. **"By what they told us, the victims had hard attacks, and the way of killing is untraceable. This whole Death Note, proves that he killed them but not how. So if it's untraceable what's being at the crime scene going to do. Chances are he wasn't even there. I'm sure that's crossed your mind already." **

Well it seemed this Deborah wasn't as dumb as he originally thought them all to be. A mistake he glad he found before it would cost him. In truth it brought up another point to him. L knows that examining crime scenes would do nothing, then why were they. There had to be something else beneath the surface. There always was. In truth Light himself had a job to do. He would need to access each new member's behavior. Making sure he could predict them and make his plans more full-proof. He would start with this Deborah Morgan. He also remembered what happened when L had revealed suspicions of him being Kira. This woman had defended him, L was sure throwing wrenches into the mix. Trying to make the new players already think he did it from the start. One thing was for sure, he was underestimating them just because they were Miami Metro.

Looking at their old track record, they were impressive breaking the mold of regular police officers. They found multiple serial killers, and each of them were hunted to justice. He had to believe them to be smart as his own task force back in Japan. A voice pulled him out of his thinking. **"So I ordered both of us the same thing, there good trust me. You have to try the food in Miami."** She said giving him a smile. Trying to be friendly. Maybe he should do the same.

As they got there food and took a seat at the cabana bar eating Light figured he needed to return her friendliness with his own, play nice as it were. **"Look I'm sorry I keep doubting you, it's just all this is hitting me quickly. Quick trip to Miami. Thinking Kira was still in Japan."** Deborah took a bite listening to him, another smile crossed her face as she realized she had lightened him up a bit. **"Look Miami is a new place, very exotic, probably new from Japan. You can't be stressful all the time, especially here you got to have fun so you don't go crazy."**

"**Going crazy would be bad"** said Light nodding as he ate a bit of his food. It was unlike anything he had tasted in Japan before. The gentle breeze came down upon them. He could smell the sweet smell of his food entering his nostrils. It was sort of an enjoyment. The calm before the storm as he had always thought about in situations such as these. Deborah was going to be his close "friend", he would use her to get in good with everyone else. Her words did turn heads at the meeting, and he was sure the rest of them trusted. Batista was teamed up with his dad, surely he would believe Light's innocence soon and of course Dexter. Deborah's brother would probably believe his sister but he was teamed with L. There had to be a reason that was so. Why was he requested, there was no blood and he was the blood guy. As well as he wasn't even lead forensics like the other Asian male.

There was an oddity about Dexter Morgan. He was sure, and L had taken interest in it. Light looked over finishing his food, **"So it's time now to check out the crime scene."** Deborah said getting up leaving money to pay for them. **"I should pay"** Light said realizing that he had no American money on him. His father had changed some but had forgotten to give it to Light himself. **"Damn"** he said as he tried to shuffle through the yen in his pocket. **"Don't worry bout' it. It's my treat as a welcome to Miami."** Deborah said getting into the car. He could follow. Next stop the crime scene of this other Kira.

**TEAM 2: RYUZAKI & DEXTER**

As the rest of the team left Ryuzaki and Dexter were the last team. It seemed Ryuzaki needed to choose snacks for the way. Dexter only nodded and agreed with Ryuzaki finding it very odd that the great detective was picking out snacks. The waiting around was killing him, he couldn't get a read on L like this. It's like L believed everyone was trying to read him and he was always trying to throw people off. He was finally getting fed up **"Uh, Ryuzaki we can get snacks on the way when your hungry."** Dexter said trying to sound as friendly as possible. "**Ah, a good observation, I'm sure there are many snacks on the way there. Well we better be off. Stay good Matsuda and don't mess up please."** He said walking away, still barefoot and disheveled. The man servant known as Watari was following also but was stopped by Ryuzaki. **"That won't be necessary Watari, I'm sure Dexter here will be all the protection I need."** He was what? Watari merely bowed and stepped back as Ryuzaki passed. It was when Dexter passed him did Watari step to his side saying something in his ear.

"**My master is eccentric but he is a genius. Don't let it fool you, and try to keep him safe. Sometimes even he overshoots the risks."** He spoke with a gentle smile and comforting hand on his shoulder that tightened slightly when he spoke. Dexter understood perfectly, behind those words laced with kindness was a caution and a warning**. "I'll do my best sir"** Dexter said walking out, with his pack slung on his shoulder. He thought over Watari's words. L was confusing to say the least but it was apart of L's game. His method of throwing people off, and to be honest it worked, a lot. Dexter was surprised and thrown off-guard. To the point where he was afraid if L started question him.

There was no doubt in his mind, if he messed up with anything L would know about it. He wondered how someone like Light could stand being his best friend. Also the prime suspect in his case by L's standards. But Dexter knew what they said. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." They walked to the car and droved off, Dexter's van wasn't the greatest car in the world but L proved to enjoy it just fine as he sat up onto his legs resting like a statue in his car. It's high roof accommodated L to be able to stay comfortably in that position.

As they drove, Dexter tried to start friendly conversation but it wasn't like he could say "Hey how are you? Why are you in Miami, oh right? To stop a serial killer who you believe kills by crazy methods." He was thinking of ways to break the ice but L beat him to it. **"So Mr. Morgan, I'm sure you've had a question on your mind ever since I talked to you. So why don't you ask it?"** It wasn't tell L had brought it out had he realized the biggest question he had wanted to ask. Making his voice sound it's fake normal self he spoke**. "Why me? There's no blood on the crime scene, and even if there was forensic evidence. I'm not lead of that."** L put a finger as if trying to gather his words**. "The truth is Dexter, the reason I put you on my team was not for your profession at all."** Dexter was stunned but kept his face straight. **"Then why me Ryuzaki"** using his name trying to sound like a "friend**". "Because looking through your files, Dexter Morgan, you intrigue me. You have a special ability, and special trait."** Dexter mind was turning, it was already only five minutes alone and he had already guessed, correctly by the way, that he was a serial killer or he was different. This wasn't good. "What trait?" he dared to ask.

This time Ryuzaki smiled **"You have a trait for attracting danger and the criminals to one another." "That could be said about any Morgan, my sister, or my father had a lot of dangers with them." **Ryuzaki waggled his fingers one hand while tapping the side of his head with the other. **"True, very true, which is why I have both. But you especially. Case 1# The Ice Truck Killer, your sister was dating him was he not?" "Yes, yet again her not me." "But you came to her rescue. Case 2# The Bay harbor Butcher, revealed to be your former boss, Sgt. Doakes. " **Ah, the good Sgt. The sacrifice that was needed to teach him a lesson about a lot of things, and like it or not. He liked to think he avenged him by killing Lila. His death went not in vein, Dexter was never caught, and he proved to be a scapegoat. Although his reputation and named tarnished. The dead have no need for such things anyway. **"It says it was well known throughout the office that Sgt. Doakes "despied" you and attacked you before being summarily dismissed from the force. He was an angry man, but I wonder why you were his target of his anger." **Ryuzaki said his eyes as if trying to read Dexter. Dexter wouldn't give him an inch.

"**Probably because I was a weak nerdy lab geek type he liked to tease in high school and he made me his obsession probably to cover up his own life's failure perhaps." **Dexter said trying to sound like he was guessing wildy. **"Perhaps"** was all Ryuzaki said not letting him know if he believed it or thought it was complete bullshit. Which in truth it was. Doakes didn't like him because he got a weird feeling, a weird feeling he'd probably gotten from the serial killers he hunted down during his military years. Which as shown with Dexter had never truly died. He never trusted Dexter and while he was the smartest of the department it led to his own demise. He liked to think Doakes was obsessing, that if he did a little less obsessing over Dexter and lived his own life that he wouldn't be dead now. One of them had to go, Dexter was more important in the long run.

"**Moving on to Case 3#" **the words brought Dexter to face the other examples L had devised to show he was a trouble magnet. While L was right he didn't have the right cause of it yet. Without that, Dexter would still be safe behind his mask and in the darkness. **"Miguel Prado and the skinner, shortly after his brother's death at the hands of a drug dealer he became a very good friend to you. Threw your bachelor party and was going to be your best man before meeting his demise at the hands of the skinner. " "Which my sister was involved with as well her current boyfriend was a victim too." **Ryuzaki leaned back taking a file out. It was dusty and smudged and filled with handwritten notes. The picture of whoever it was hidden from him. **"I'm sure your thinking I forgot one last person who brought danger before disappearing. I took this file from your sister's desk and made it my own. After this certain person left the country she threw it into the archives. I've made some observations and such with my own personal notes. Do you know who it is? Dexter?" **Dexter shook his head trying to feign ignorance. But in truth, he was horrified. He knew exactly what it was, relating back to the person who had caused Doakes death, almost killed Aster and Cody, probably Rita if she wasn't stopped. And all for him, before he killed her and left her body to rot in Paris. **"Her name was Lila Turner, also known as Lila West."** Then Dexter knew he was in trouble.

**?**

The familiar scene of fresh air filled it as the same figure stood in his apartment writing down something on paper while watching the sunset. It was more calmer, the disorganized of it all suddenly gone. The closet door was open, but notable scratch marks remained. He had set his little nymph on her way to do her work. The thrill was gone for now, but soon a new person would be on there way. While it was clean so far, he knew blood was going to spilled soon enough. By him or the rest of the world. He wrote on the paper understanding it all. The world was quiet here. He placed the piece of paper back into a larger notebook which he left resting in his deck. "And now the show begins." He said grinning. As a dark figure hidden in the shadows sulked behind him. **"Aren't you going to watch my guardian angel."** The sulking figure merely shook his head before sinking back into the shadows. **"Ah but you are busy, I understand maybe next time." **He said before examining an orange and it's texture before tossing it behind him. The sound of it hitting the floor never coming.


	6. Peeling the Layers

**Deathly Dreaming Notes**

**Chapter 6: Peeling the Layers**

**NoblemanNick**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Hey guys I know this is a late update, school start and I surprisingly wrote this in my notebook before typing this up. I figured I will move the story on a bit faster, and this chapter is the longest so far. Hopefully I can gradually get the chapters longer for each new one. I'll try to move it on a bit faster than the snail's pace I've been going on. Also check out my friend infinityphoenix, he has a story out called the Cold Mask of Death.

**"Lila Tournay?"** Dexter spoke correcting Ryuzaki almost absent mindedly, '_how does he know about Lila, the files of course! He's been digging.'. _Ryuzaki noted everything in his head, it had been the task at hand when he headed to Miami to read up on many of the old cases. The file of Lila Tournay was easy to find. Still relatively fresh in the last year or so. **"Yes, Lila Tournay, female, English origin, was on an expired visa. She tried to burn down a house with your kids in it."** Dexter relived the facts, it had been written in the report. However Ryuzaki didn't know the most important facts and he would never know. Only five people knew what the details had been beforehand. Lila herself was decomposing in a ditch somewhere. Doakes who was blown apart in the swamplands by Lila. Deborah, it would take some force in hell for her to talk. Rita, who believed him to be a recovered drug addict, she would never spill her husband's dark secret. Little did she know the dark secret she uncovered was actually a lie for an even darker secret.

Then of course there was himself, a very clean and concise monster. **"It's a time in my life I don't want to remember." **Dexter said faking his emotions**. "Of course" **replied Ryuzaki. **'**_He's hiding something, he's studied up. How far would he look before he found the Dexter at the bottom of__rabbit hole?' _He thought as he pulled up in viewing distance of the crime scene. _'No traces of Kira, then why are we even-' _Dexter's lamenting was broken as a knock on the door of his car was heard. It was a woman, long blonde hair that was tangled in a web of dirt. A spray on tan and skimpy clothing to match; the usual likes of Miami residence. Dexter regarded as a probably street walker.

Her eyes had circles around them, like she had been sleep derived for a very long time. Needless to say it wasn't adding to her attractiveness at all. **"Hello" **Dexter said as Ryuzaki watched him, the motion of things setting off before Ryuzaki, himself or anyone around them could act. Before he knew it a gun had been pulled on him. **"Get out of the damn car!" **she screamed as the gun shook in her hand, sadly for him it was pointing directly at him. Dexter didn't really no fear. But he sure didn't want to die, not yet there were things to be done. People to be killed. He was pulled out of the car. _'Great' _was all Dexter could think about the situation. These constant interruptions in his life were really getting old.

Ryuzaki was forced out also and was on the ground, and on his stomach next to him. However he showed no signs of any emotions. This Ryuzaki was shown to be an interesting character. **"Dexter do not worry, help is on the way." **Dexter wasn't sure what he meant but here merely nodded.

Meanwhile a few minutes before, Soichiro and Batista were making small talk about their common interests. Surprisingly they had a lot. **"Boys are easy to raise, but girls especially my Sayu she's a handful." **Soichiro said giving a hearty laugh. **"Yeah I have a little girl of my own. But being away are your job or divorced doesn't let you see them as much."** Batista said as he felt like this Soichiro guy was a father just like him, and he could find himself more trusting to him. **"I miss my wife and my daughter badly, but at least my son is with me." **He said as Batista wondered about what happened before. **"Why does L, Ryuzaki, think that Light is Kira. He even said they were best friends.**" Soichiro considered this for a moment for shaking his head in a moment of thought. **"It is precisely because of their friendship I believe Light is as suspicious as he is with Ryuzaki. Light is very smart, there's no denying that he has apt skill. He knows how the system works, meaning he knows how to evade it and mess with it"** Batista nodded and remembered how Doakes could be considered the same.

"**I know how it feels" **Batista responded **"I'm sure you know our back stories by now. " **Soichiro nodded **"Yes, with the past Sgt. Just like there were both sides trying to prove him as being a criminal and as much evidence that he can't be. I am not the best person to ask, I trust my son no matter what. That's why we have Ryuzaki." **Batista sipped his coffee and replied **"About Ryuzaki, he seems a little…" **Soichiro cut in knowing how to finish it. **"Strange, possibly insane, yes and he is probably so. His methods are haphazard and unconventional but they work. Locking me and Light in isolation, seems crazy and harsh, but it proved that Light may be innocent. Each move he makes puts us closer to the truth." **

"**I don't think I can work without trust" **said Batista trying to think if his own partners were like that. **"I trust Ryuzaki, he has done a lot for us. He has kept us all safe." **Soichiro said but was interrupted by a ringing. **"The alarm, Ryuzaki is summoning us!" **He said as Batista said **"What!" **Soon they had downed the rest of their coffee.

The alarm sounded throughout the all of the pockets of the task force. **"We need to go now." **Light said to Deborah. At the station, Matsuda and Watari were out the door as well. They had heard the alarm; they both knew something had gone down. In the heat of car theft, the task force was one their way. **"She won't get far." "But…" **Dexter started but Ryuzaki held a finger up to him. **"Just watch" **he said, knowing what was going to happen next. In a matter of three minutes, three cars pulled up surrounding Dexter's car. Their sirens colorful and blaring their loud piercing noise.

Dexter was surprised to say the least. **"How did they…" "Transmitter, I dropped it when the assailant pulled the fire arm on us. At the time the task force was alerted. I told you Dexter that help would be on the way." **Ryuzaki said, Dexter noted that he didn't look smug with himself at all. He would expect after a brilliant play like that.

In an instant the team had gotten out of the cars, weapons drawn. They had surrounded the woman and were ready for anything. Dexter certainly hoped she wasn't an insane one; he didn't want people to die in a shootout. But if a bullet happened to find its way into L's skull, maybe his problems would be solved. But like anything, she slowly got out of the car. Her gun shaking in her hand, she was at the end of the road now. **"Drop the gun!" **the voices of the task force and Miami metro echoed, with added language from Deb of course. Dexter and Ryuzaki watched the events follow through. **"You're under arrest for the attempted theft of a police vehicle, drop the weapon now." **yelled Batista his gun following her movement. Dexter wouldn't consider his car a police vehicle but he guessed it sounded more threatening.

The lady started to shake and shiver, as she wanted to say something but couldn't. Like she was forbidden or she maybe it was the fear, she couldn't even form comprehendible words. **"He'll get you" **she started to scream **"He'll get you all!" **The fear in her voice showed. There was something more to this. **"Who!" **Matsuda yelled again, his eyes widened in surprise. It seemed no one knew what the hell was happening. That's when she started to shake a bit more. Her voice piped out the last word she would ever speak before she dropped the gun, clenching her chest. She took a step back at a loss for breathes. Then to the horror of everyone's eyes, collapsed on the floor. She convulsed slightly and then laid still. **"Shit." **Was all that broke the silence from a somewhat shaken Deb.

"**Ryuzaki?" **Light said looking back at him as if asking him a question. Ryuzaki only nodded as Batista went over to check her pulse, after a moment his diagnosis came. **"Dead." **as it was a big surprise. Everyone knew it, and everyone could probably tell you what had caused it. The task force was silent, having seen it many times before. Just as violent and horrifying every time. The Miami Metro however, this was a totally new experience for them. They had heard about the Death Note's power but never experienced it first hand. Ryuzaki walked into the middle of them as a leader would. He looked at the body before him and gave only a sigh. He took out a recorder and spoke into it. **"Female, cause of death is heart attack, probability of Kira 97%." **He shook his head at the sight pocketing the recorder once more.

"**So that's the power of the…" **Batista couldn't even put the words together so Dexter did it form him **"Death Note"**. Dexter sounded surprised and he was, so many questions ran through his mind. So many possibilities followed, he started to note what he knew about the Death Note so far. The Death Note, the untraceable weapon. Capable of committing any type of murder. No consequences to using it, a perfect weapon. Dexter wondered if he could obtain the Death Note, what could happen. He would never get caught. It was the whole idea of Harry's code. Yet Dexter knew it couldn't be, it would never satisfy his lust of blood, no ritual of carving and cutting the bodies. Where's the fun in that he daresay. It couldn't fulfill his need. **"Powerful… isn't it" **Ryuzaki voice piercing his thoughts. Scary was more like it. **"You see this is how Kira kills, this is how all the Kira's kill. Whether this one's excuse is for money, power or even justice, even if the crime rate may go down and if the fear of Kira inspires a temporary peace. It'll never be."** Ryuzaki said to Dexter almost sounding like he wished it was the only side of Kira but Dexter knew that every monster even those clad in white had some black underneath. **"Another side…" **Dexter mumbled to himself and Ryuzaki. **"Yes, Kira is human, and they've all shown there capable of anger and hatred. Look at this woman. Do you think before any of this she was a criminal?" **

Dexter could only look onward at the body, she probably was innocent. Just at the wrong place and the wrong time. **"This Kira may claim it's a sacrifice." **Ryuzaki continued **"but in truth it reveals how little he or she cares for about the life their supposedly trying to protect. Just like all the others. Kira is a power hungry human who found the power of god and took a liking to it. Not some dark avenger." **Dexter pondered it, a dark avenger? Just like some called him as the bay harbor butcher, was Kira just the same as he was. Was he himself just as selfish as Ryuzaki claimed Kira to be. They were much the same, Kira killed criminals for a perfect world, he did it so he could face his father. The code guided him and even if Kira had a code, he realized the hunt was on. He was on the tail of the greatest serial killer ever to exist on the earth. He was going to see if Kira was an avenger or a monster. He suddenly found himself on the Doakes side of things. Was this what Doakes was trying to figure out about Dexter all along?

It wasn't long till they returned to the Miami Metro station and soon after a closed conference room. The case was being kept on a tight lock only the most competent people were on this join task force. Although Dexter doubted Masuka could be competent. There the tale was told and retold many times, Lt. LaGuerta was chocked to the say the least. She still hadn't, like the rest of the Miami Metro, given into the idea of Kira using a supernatural power. **"Any explanation?" **she said trying to remain calm.

"**It's obvious Kira was watching us, criminals always return to the scene of the crime" **piped up his sister. **"Improbable. Although Kira could have been there wanting to kill a random person in front of us. He stills needs a name to go with the face." **Replied Batista. **"Unless these are the actions of the second Kira who only requires a face" **Masuka said causing even more speculation and slight surprise that he had been actually paying attention to most of it. Dexter had studied the reports many a time. **"The true matter is not how he killed them. But how he knew we were going to be at that spot." **Ryuzaki said taking center stage once more in the conference room. **"Dexter, I'm sure you noticed it." **At that moment everyone turned to him. _'Damn you L' _was the first thought in his head. Sure he did know something, but Ryuzaki putting him on the stop was not something he appreciated it.

Dexter cleared his throat and began his usual tone of voice. **"Yeah, the killer had to have known we were going to be there. In the case file, it's been noted that Kira can control what his victims do before their deaths. Sure she could have just decided to steal a random car and picked us. Something tells me coincidences are not in play here though." **He noticed Deb crack a hidden smile between them, she was one of the few people that knew Dexter's true genius always coming to him for help on catching criminals. She must had liked that her big brother was in the spotlight for once. Everyone thought it over and by their faces, they had accepted Dexter's notion. But with this revelation, Dexter knew something else was going to be brought up.

Ironic, he had known what would happen if he stated his theory, the one thing that had been on the minds of all the Miami Metro when the Bay Harbor Butcher case was in effect. But he was trapped, Ryuzaki knew that Dexter had some sort of theory, and by holding out he was making himself more suspicious. By doing this though he was going to put himself in the crossfire along with everyone else. He had to choose the lesser of two evils or two goods, if you're talking about catching a criminal. **"If that is true Mr. Morgan, than that must mean.-" **Soichiro started but Ryuzaki quickly finished his sentence. **"Exactly, you've seem to have all come to the same conclusion." **Ryuzaki said nodding to all of them. Most of the Miami Metro didn't want to say it. Lt. LaGuerta seemed to be unable to speak. It was Deb who spoke up. **"Alright can we go agreeing with one another, but the hell is everyone thinking? Because I am confused." **

It was Light who nodded at Ryuzaki before turning to Deb. **"Detective Morgan, it means that this Kira operating in Miami is someone within the Miami Metro." **With this statement many people thought of Doakes who had been a serial killer all along, well not really. It had been Dexter but Doakes had taken the fall for him, he had more to lose. A family and kids, Doakes was an obsessed veteran who had nothing really left to contribute. Something had to give and it was Doakes who gave. Dexter noted that Miami Metro was becoming a breeding ground for serial killers. Maybe he was having an influence on the place. Quinn suddenly came in following the silence. **"We have a positive ID on our Jane Doe people, listed as Megan Riley. She was a secretary on the lower floor. One of us" **he said as if adding to the commotion.

There it was, further proof of a internal enemy. Dexter looked onward at his fellow friends, to believe it was one of them, a monster not so unlike himself. Sad thing really. Whenever he found someone who actually understand him. They had to die.


End file.
